The tale of two halves
by missy6
Summary: This is a story about new characters and how they live at the NZ version or hogwarts. Will later and D/G, S/Hrm and H/ new character and R/ new character
1. Default Chapter

The NZ tale  
  
By Missy  
  
Disclaimer: Some things are my own but some things also belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None  
  
With one light on in one room, I know your up when I get home- with one small step upon the stair, I know your look when I get there.  
  
Words of Dido's hunter drifted there way through Cooper Hanley's head as she hummed them softly to herself. She had heard Fannie singing it an impossibly high voice during free period this morning.  
  
Fannie France. The girl who could always find a fault in Cooper and also a reason to hate her as well. Being popular at Bernard High she had the power to make everyone else also detest her.  
  
Cooper Hanley was an orphan, never being able to stay in one place for a long period of thirty days.  
  
She had wavy blonde hair that hung down to her waist, silver grey eyes and sun kissed lips. Her skin was tanned and she wore only the simplest of clothes, but somehow made them look beautiful on her slim, curvaceous body.  
  
She reached her current foster families home, (the Greads) and stared to push on the latch on the door, preparing for the worst.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as she closed the door after herself she heard her name echo through the drafty halls, coming from the living room.  
  
Seated there were Mr and Mrs Greads and the toddler son Lucas.  
  
Mr Greads was an average aged man with grey hairs starting to show through his curly black hair and the thinning bald spot on the top of his head was a sheer sign of his nearing elderly age.  
  
Mrs Greads on the other hand could have probably been mistaken for Coopers older cousin. She had bobbed brown hair and a slim body. Her beauty was only marred by the scowl ever present on her horse like face.  
  
There was also an obvious sign of a new baby brother or sister for Lucas on her slightly rounded stomach.  
  
Cooper had been preparing for this for a short while as she was sure the speech about to come from the Greads mouths because this event had happened with the Soames, the Rodges, the Lopies and the Hirleys.  
  
As soon as she tuned back in she was aware of Mr Greads talking.  
  
"I'm sorry Cooper but as I'm sure you know but the Mrs is expecting a baby and with us two and Lucas there will probably not be enough room for you as well as the baby. So I'm sorry but your going to have to be moved back to the orphanage in a week. You'll have to pack your things up soon."  
  
Yep.  
  
Even the exact same words.  
  
Cooper nodded her head to show she was listening.  
  
It was a week later and she was once again on the bus back to Hanley's Homes. She snorted quietly. More like a Hanley Hell. The place was always crowded and not properly cleaned.  
  
She thanked the driver and was surprised when she saw Miss Oosie, the orphanage director and an elderly woman standing there waving her over.  
  
She slumped her way over to the two women. When she reached them, they were oblivious to her, deep in conversation.  
  
She cleared her throat politely and Mrs Oosie jumped slightly with surprise.  
  
Regarding the girl with a turned up nose she nodded in her direction and proceeded to tell her the current situation.  
  
"Cooper, this is Mrs Bicka. She has particularly requested you for a trial period. You are going to live with her in the small country of New Zealand, in Dunedin. I suspect you have heard of it?"  
  
Then without waiting for an answer she briskly turned on her heal and walked towards her beat up old bright yellow beetle.  
  
"Don't worry, Cooper. This time it will be permanent," Mrs Bicka said before turning towards the beetle, leaving a very confused Cooper in her wake.  
  
"Bing-Bong. Flight 243 non-stop to Dunedin airport in know boarding. Would business class please make there way to gate 24-b."  
  
Cooper waited anxiously as she clicked on her seat-belt waiting for the slight rush to show they were up in the air.  
  
They arrived in Dunedin at around six in the evening and made there way to the cab that was waiting for them outside the door.  
  
Mrs Bicka turned the lights on and they were greeted in the house by a young woman around Coopers age with dark red hair and stunning silver eyes identical to Coopers.  
  
"This is Faith, my granddaughter. Faith this is Cooper Hanley from England," Mrs Bicka explained. "Now Cooper," she said turning her head in Coopers direction. "I want you to call me Rose, and please tell me if anything is wrong. Faith will show you to your room. "  
  
Cooper followed Faith up a flight of stairs to a large landing.  
  
They started to walk along the hallway, Faith pointing to all the rooms as she went  
  
"That room is Grandmama's bathroom and her bedroom is the one next to it. That's the music room. That's my room and this," she said while stepping at a door with `Cooper' written on it in cursive writing. "Is your room."  
  
She opened the door to reveal a rather large room with a four-poster bed in a corner and a great many other bits of furniture. The walls were a light blue and the curtains were a slightly darker blue. The carpet, however was an off white shade Cooper had seen in the hallway. Most of the other furniture took on a blue or white shade, even the door on the right side of the room.  
  
"This is the door to our adjoining bathroom," Faith said while pointing at the door.  
  
Cooper took a walk around the room, awing at the sheer size of it.  
  
"The laundry, the dining room and the..."  
  
"Kitchen," Cooper finished, shocking not only Faith but herself as well.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Cooper just shrugged her head, noting that she also did not know.  
  
The days spent with Mrs Bicka and Faith turned into weeks and Cooper was surprised at how quickly the time went.  
  
Of course the time spent with the Bicka's wasn't always enjoyable.  
  
Mrs Bicka insisted that she attend school with Faith. A girl, by the name of Bannie Brance was a major pain in the rear end. She probably could have been related to Fannie France with the way she acted towards Cooper, but this time it also infected her first and only friend, Faith.  
  
They also heard rumours throughout the town that Rose was a witch and they got very sick of people coming up and asking them,  
  
"Is your friend really a witch?"  
  
Finally it was the Christmas holidays and Cooper and Faith were free of the taunting from the school kids of St Kertis High.  
  
The two spent most of their time on the beach around where they lived.  
  
Two days after New Years, both Cooper and Faith were called into the kitchen by a very excited Rose.  
  
They were slightly stunned to find Rose trying to grab letters from two very restless looking Dragons that were breathing fire at her hand.  
  
Seeing that Cooper and Faith had arrived she started talking.  
  
"If those are what I think they are you two will be the only ones who can handle them."  
  
Both Faith and Cooper reached for a dragon each and the dragons pleasantly handed over a purplish coloured envelope.  
  
Cooper opened hers with care and almost fainted at its contents.  
  
The Tayana Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Head Mistress: Lisa Opal  
  
Deputy Headmaster: Ian Jocks  
  
Dear Miss Cooper Hanley, You have been excepted to attend the Tayana Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Otago district. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. We expect your answer by no longer than the fourth of January. The Train Tayana leaves on the thirty-first of January from Platform 2 and one half.  
  
Deputy Headmaster Jocks (History of Magic)  
  
Cooper picked up another piece of paper, which had fluttered from in between the pages of the first letter.  
  
All sixteen year old students will require:  
  
Uniform:  
  
Three sets of pale blue robes for day use  
  
One pale blue hat for day use  
  
Two pairs of Leather protective gloves or similar  
  
One blue winter cloak with silver fastenings  
  
Two sets of Dress robes for formal functions  
  
Books:  
  
Looking for the future by Wheresdat Gon  
  
Mixing Potions by Ick ee Stuff  
  
An introduction to Herbology by Flour Petal  
  
An introduction to becoming Animagus by Im A. Tui  
  
An introduction to Non Magic people by May Beeso  
  
An introduction to the Dark Magic by Someoneev Il  
  
Magical sports by Bask et Ball  
  
A guide to Magical creatures by Lion Heart  
  
Other Equipment:  
  
A Wand  
  
A Cauldron (silver, standard size 1)  
  
A Cauldron (gold, standard size 2)  
  
A telescope  
  
Any amount of Potions agreements  
  
All students may be accompanied be a pet either a dragon, a rat or any other small domestic animal.  
  
Students may also bring a racing broomstick for quidditch.  
  
Looking up from her letter to stare intently at Rose. Her face looked as though she knew something that Cooper did not.  
  
"What is it?" she questioned Rose.  
  
"You do not believe it, do you?"  
  
Cooper shook her head, no.  
  
"Trust me. It is," Rose confirmed.  
  
Time passed quickly until the last day of January.  
  
They had gone to Haven Turn.  
  
To the non magical eye the gate where they entered Haven Turn it looked like an old abandoned warehouse but to the magical on the other hand it was like a whole new world.  
  
Cooper and Faith, when they had entered the warehouse were stunned to see a sunny day outside instead of the cemented walls they expected to see.  
  
They were amazed to see al the strange shops scattered all over the street.  
  
There was Gringo's bank, brother to the Gringott's bank in London.  
  
There was Madame Silkins robes for all occaisions, sister to Madame Milkins in London, the Apothecary, Otago Quidditch supplies andOtago wands, where Faith and Cooper brought there first thing directly related to magic.  
  
Faith's wand was 12 inches, Flexible, oak wood with one phoenix feather.  
  
Coopers on the other hand was 9 and a half-inches, rosewood with a hair of one unicorn.  
  
There meeting with Mr Listwick was a experience Cooper was probably never going to forget.  
  
They had entered the old shop and were immediately meted by Mr Listwick. He had struck her as a beady sort of man with dull piercing eyes.  
  
He had remembered Rose immediately. "Uhhh.. Yes," he had stared. "Rose Biska. 8 inches, nice and flexible, pine with one phoenix feather. Do you still use it?"  
  
"All the time," she had replied to the surprise of the two girls.  
  
She had remembered how both Faith and her had gone through many wands before they had finally settled on there ones that had got. Just remember it's not the witch that chooses the wand. It's the wand that chooses the witch. Or something like that.  
  
When they had gotten their wands they heard Mr Listwick muttering under his breath, "unusual. Very unusual."  
  
Cooper had gathered enough courage to ask what he meant.  
  
"As it happens there has been only eight wands, quite this powerful, all led by a singular wand. That wand," he said while pointing to the wand in Coopers hand. "The other seven are and were possessed by, James and Lily Potter, now deceased, there son Harry Potter, the evil Lord Voldemort, that wand," he said pointing at the wand in Faith's hand. "And the other two just walked out with a set of twins just 1 hour ago."  
  
They had paid for there wands, (24 pointali's, 12 jungo's and 2 totalin.) and left then the rest of day had gone without to much event.  
  
There also Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes where they had enjoyed stocking up on some Prankster tricks.  
  
(When the twins, Fred and George graduated they set up branches of WWW all over the world.)  
  
Another strange experience was when Rose, Faith and herself entered the magical creatures emporium.  
  
Cooper had been strangely drawn to one side of the emporium.  
  
There in a cage in the corner was a strangely coloured dog. His left ear was green and his right ear was yellow. His face was blue and his body purple. Each leg was a shade of pink. But the most unusual thing about this dog was his eyes. They were exactly the same as her own.  
  
She looked at the price tag hanging from the cage and realised that this must be a cast out of an animal as the it looked as though it had gone down in price about ten times.  
  
"Can I help you?" a scratchy voice asked as an old woman with grey hair and red eyes approached her.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "May I buy this dog?"  
  
The old lady answered ye quickly and set out at trying to get the dog from its cage but it seemed positively obstinate.  
  
"Let me have a try," she offered.  
  
She held out her arms and the dog pleasantly stepped forward and she placed him gently on the floor.  
  
She started to walk too the cash register and too her amusement and delight the dog neatly followed her.  
  
She reached Rose and Faith and saw what animals they were buying. Both Faith and Rose had bought owls for delivering letters and were at the moment seeing if they could afford them as it was not natural to have owls to carry your mail in New Zealand.  
  
They noticed her approach and smiled at her.  
  
"Have you found a pet yet?" Rose asked nicely.  
  
"Sure have," she answered.  
  
It was then that the two woman before Cooper noticed the dog that was following her around.  
  
"It's positively perfect!" Faith exclaimed.  
  
She bent down to pet him but he stared biting at her finger tips but not actually hurt her. She leapt back with a squeal.  
  
They proceeded to pay for their purchases.  
  
When they were outside Cooper was oblivious to the stares that she was getting from the people around her and the looks her new dog (Roxy) was also getting.  
  
They finished up the day with an ice cream at Haylo ice cream palour, run by Ms Haylo herself!  
  
She couldn't wait until next Tuesday! 


	2. Chapter 2

The tale of Two Halves  
  
By Missy  
  
Disclaimer: Some things are my own but some things also belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None  
  
"Mum! Guess what?! Were not squibs!" Elijah Evan's loud voice echoed through the halls of the Evan's mansion as he bounded down the stairs.  
  
His twin brother Aidan followed him down in a more dignified fashion.  
  
It was uncanny how different the twins were.  
  
Elijah was the loud, women magnet one with black hair with natural blonde streaks.  
  
Aidan on the other hand was a calm studious, sporty type with black bangs the hung in his eyes.  
  
The only thing the twins had in common were their unusual silver eyes, making them look slightly exotic.  
  
Aidan reached the landing where both his parents and his brother were waiting for him.  
  
Elijah was holding two purple envelopes in his hand one addressed too himself and one addressed too his brother.  
  
"It's from the Tayana Academy. We are accepted!!" he could hear Elijah yelling.  
  
But that didn't matter. I had finally gotten accepted to one of the most prestigious schools of all time. He couldn't wait! We were going to go to Haven's Turn that afternoon to get our school supplies with Dad and my older sister.  
  
Not that I don't trust my Dad but I was glad we were going with my older sister. My Dad seems to get a little carried away with Muggle things and we were going to have to take the car.  
  
So you see my point.  
  
Also my Dad can't drive as he is so used to apparating. Thank goodness Liddy took muggle studies! We all hopped in the car and took off for the abandoned warehouse.  
  
We arrived there and were immediately taken along with the large amount of Sunday shoppers.  
  
We went along too Otago wands first so we could get the hardest part out of the way. We entered the shop and old Mr Listwick siddled over too us rather silently.  
  
I had met Mr Listwick before at a charity function that my dad had organised and was not surprised at his looks but his eyes still managed to creep me out.  
  
"Aaahh.. yes. Jon Evan's. 12 inch solid redwood. Perfect for Transfiguration, I haven't seen you since that charity ball of yours. Crazy idea, if you ask me."  
  
Dad managed too keep his laughter inside but still had an amused look on his face as he led Mr Listwick by the arm too a chair in the corner.  
  
"Yes thank you Jon. I'm getting far too old for this business. I think sometimes too myself that I'm going to retire very, very soon."  
  
"Come now Mr Listwick. Where would we manage too get our wands in NZ? Hey," my Dad curtly replied.  
  
Mr Listwick nodded in agreeance.  
  
He stood up and said, "now what can you do for you gentlemen?"  
  
"My son's need their wands."  
  
"Oh, yes. Starting Tayana?" he stated more then questioned.  
  
Both Elijah and Aidan nodded their heads, yes.  
  
They had gone through many wands and Mr Listwick had gone out a door and returned with four cases.  
  
He handed one to Elijah and one to Aidan. Aidan felt magnificent power in the one he was handling but it was not for him. It kept on shooting sparks at the door. He saw that Elijah was having the same problem.  
  
Mr Listwick grabbed the wands from their hands and presented them with the other two.  
  
Immediately he felt a surge of heat go through his body as the room started to glimmer.  
  
"Finally," Mr Listwick said as he tried to awake their father, as he had fallen asleep in the long time they had been in the shop.  
  
He awoke with a start saying, "Waaah.. I wasn't sleeping, I swear it!"  
  
"Here Master Elijah is your wand. 9 and a quarter inches Rimu with two dragon's heart strings. Perfect for healing. And here is your wand, Master Aidan. 10 inches, driftwood with one unicorn hair. "  
  
They had left the shop after paying for their wands with the words, "Be careful with those wands! They are very powerful. Don't let them fall into the wrong hands."  
  
They had gathered all there things for the new year ahead and went too the magical animals emporium.  
  
Aidan had walked along for ages until he came across the perfect pet. He was strangely drawn to it and it appeared to be the same to him.  
  
It was a most percuilier sight.  
  
The cat had two green ears and a yellow face. His Body was a light blue, his legs were purple in colour and his tail was white.  
  
He attempted to open the cage and was surprised to find it open. The cat leapt from the cage and on to his shoulder and settled itself there.  
  
He walked to the cash register, hardly noticing the cat on his shoulder.  
  
He was lucky it was so light. When he neared his father and brother they appeared to be laughing. They most have seen his confused face so Elijah said, "What is that on your shoulder?"  
  
"My new pet," he answered while stroking the cat's head.  
  
The shops owner butted in to their conversation with, "You are very lucky. That cat and that dog over there," she while jerking her chin over too where Aidan had found the cat at the cage next to it where a dog was sitting there with the strange colouring of his cat. "Are very hard to handle," she finished.  
  
They all paid for there purchases and headed for the five broomsticks for Butterbeer.  
  
("I'm telling you Professor Opal. The Mistress has come once again, along with her husband, his brother and his wife. They will rise again. Very, Very soon."  
  
"I believe you Mr Listwick but..."  
  
"What is there not to believe?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know.")  
  
The day they were to go to Tayana and everyone in the Evan's household were in a frenzy.  
  
Mrs Evan's was trying to finish the twins suitcases, Mr Evan's was tampering with the car and trying to get Liddy's case in, Liddy was trying too keep Elijah from putting dungbombs in between her clothes and Aidan was looking for a school book he had misplaced, the cat, (Fitz) was still on his shoulder.  
  
They were finally packed up and ready too go.  
  
They hurried to the station and were relieved too find they still had ten minutes too spare but they all still hurried on too the platform.  
  
Aidan was the last to go on to the platform. He made a run for the ticket box and he was over.  
  
He was so busy looking for his family that he was not looking where he was going when suddenly he was on the floor.  
  
He was lucky enough to have a cushy landing.  
  
Hang on.  
  
Cushy?  
  
He looked down to find him eye too eye with silver eyes identical to his own.  
  
At first he thought he had crashed in to Elijah but then he realised Elijah didn't have such long blonde hair.  
  
Nor did he look like a... girl!  
  
He shot up strait away and offered a hand to the fallen girl.  
  
She was very beautiful and wore hip hugging jeans, a red spaghetti strap top and a jean jacket and he was around his age, he realised.  
  
They stared at each other, silver eye to silver eye until a red headed girl came up too them.  
  
"Come on Cooper. We have to find a compartment!" She then proceeded to drag `Cooper' away from him. The red head let go of Cooper and she turned around, gave him a smile and than ran up to catch up with the girl.  
  
He managed to stay that way for a couple of moments until his brother came up and clapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Know who she is?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope. No idea."  
  
They arrived at Tayana when it was dark. The twins had previously changed in to there school robes and were now playing a game of exploding hearts.  
  
They jumped out of there carriage as soon as the train stopped and headed over too a large man calling,  
  
"Firs` years. Firs` years over here please."  
  
They walked for a while until they reached a solid steel door. The large man knocked four times sharply and the door was opened by a short kind looking man.  
  
"Hello. I am Professor Jocks. Welcome and please come this way."  
  
He led them into a large hall, completely deserted with a large amount of desks and chairs.  
  
"You may take a seat. You must complete this test in one hour. In half an hour, a plate will appear. You are too wish for what ever you want and the plate will make it appear. Once you have finished the meal it will instantly dissapear. After this day you will eat meals with the rest of the school in the main hall. You may start."  
  
A test, Aidan thought.  
  
Do they expect us too know some magic already? His questions were soon answered. As Prof. Jocks had said a plate appeared. He finished off his sandwiches very quickly and was doing the test once more.  
  
(The important test papers!)  
  
Name: Cooper Hanley  
  
Birth date: 20^th April 1984  
  
Favourite Colour: Blue  
  
Favourite Animal: Dogs  
  
Parents or/and siblings Names:?  
  
Pet's Names: Roxy (Dog)  
  
Best friends Name: Faith  
  
Favourite Ice Cream Flavour: Cookies and Cream  
  
Hobbies: Mischeif making and swimming  
  
Favourite Sport: Swimming  
  
If you had a super power what would it be: Taking between minds  
  
If you were an animagus what would you be: a Polar bear  
  
What subject interests you most: Charms  
  
Name: Faith Biska  
  
Birth date: 2^nd March 1984  
  
Favourite Colour: Yellow  
  
Favourite Animal: Fox  
  
Parents or/and siblings Names: Zachary and Annabelle Biska  
  
Pet's Names: Cry (Owl)  
  
Best friends Name: Cooper  
  
Favourite Ice Cream Flavour: Chocolate  
  
Hobbies: Music and Sport  
  
Favourite Sport: Tennis  
  
If you had a super power what would it be: Telekenisis  
  
If you were an animagus what would you be: Fox  
  
What subject interests you most: Divination  
  
Name: Aidan Evans  
  
Birth date: 21 December 1983  
  
Favourite Colour: Green  
  
Favourite Animal: Cats  
  
Parents or/and siblings Names: Jon and Halli Evans, Elijah  
  
Pet's Names: Fitz (cat)  
  
Best friends Name: Elijah  
  
Favourite Ice Cream Flavour: Vanilla  
  
Hobbies: Sport and reading  
  
Favourite Sport: Rugby  
  
If you had a super power what would it be: Freezing time  
  
If you were an animagus what would you be: Jaguar  
  
What subject interests you most: Transfiguration  
  
Name: Elijah Evans  
  
Birth date: 21 December 1983  
  
Favourite Colour: Black  
  
Favourite Animal: Dragon  
  
Parents or/and siblings Names: Jon and Halli Evans, Aidan  
  
Pet's Names: Noel (baby dragon)  
  
Best friends Name: Aidan  
  
Favourite Ice Cream Flavour: Goody, Goody Gumdrop  
  
Hobbies: Walking and Dancing  
  
Favourite Sport: Soccer  
  
If you had a super power what would it be: Blowing up things  
  
If you were an animagus what would you be: a wolf  
  
What subject interests you most: Defence against the dark arts  
  
(Finish test papers)  
  
Aidan was finally finished.  
  
He waited for Prof. Jocks to ring the bell signalling the end of the hour.  
  
He led them through a passage and in to a magnificent room with five tables.  
  
They walked up on to stage at the front and waited patiently for Prof. Jocks to come up and announce what house they were in. Aidan was getting rather nervous as the older students eyed all the younger ones up.  
  
Prof. Jocks finally came up with a large roll of parchment. "I would like to welcome you too a new year.  
  
Now as some of the first years don't know I will introduce the houses too you.  
  
Too the far right of us there is the house of the mischief maker, Ivory Iselda, I give you the house Iselda."  
  
The house Prof. Jocks had mentioned irrupted in to cheering. When they quietened down he finished.  
  
"The house of the smart, Lilo Lilan, I present to you Lilan." The house next too Iselda irrupted into cheering.  
  
"The house of the kind Wally Wairani, I give you the house Wairani."  
  
Cheering came from the middle table.  
  
"For the house of the slow Bilby Bebib, I give you the house Bebib."  
  
There was a pause of a couple of moments than some more cheering.  
  
"And finally the house of the evil Eva Ebony, I give you the house Ebony."  
  
There was cheering from the far side of the room.  
  
"When I call your name you are too step forward and I will tell you your house and then you will go to the second hall to get your spells incerted in your mind. Piere Aala."  
  
When it was finally Aidan's turn he stepped in to the light and looked around the houses. Iselda looked mischevious, Lilan looked very smart, Wairani looke ful of very kind people. Bebib on the other hand looked slow and evil. And Ebony looked smart and Evil. Smart evil and Dumb Evil. That's just great.  
  
He heard Prof. Jocks call out Iselda, so he went down the steps and joined the mischief makers table.  
  
He was aware that Elijah had also gotten into Iselda and the red haired girl he saw at the station but the blonde was no where in sight.  
  
He went out for a couple of minutes and came back in when Prof. Jocks announced Noel Zazari, the last person on the list.  
  
He stood up and followed the rest of the first years into the second hall. The second hall was split into five and each section had a banner with the houses name on it and inside the sections were little cubicles, Each with an adult in it.  
  
He was finally finished. The adult had had no trouble at all it had just conjured up some unknown memories.He was walking out of the section to catch up with the other first year Iselda's when he heard something.  
  
"Aiden," someone was screaming. He walked back a couple of steps to the cubicle where the scream came from only to be bolled over by a house elf.  
  
The house elf was screaming, "Someone get Prof. Opal. Somethings wrong!"  
  
Prof. Opal came moments later and hurried into the cubicle.  
  
He poked his head in to see the blonde `Cooper' from the station having some sort of seizure, being held down by the adult and the red haired girl while the headmistress was trying to calm her down.  
  
He hadn't remembered telling her his name so how come she knew it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The tale of two halves  
  
Author: Missy  
  
Disclaimer: Some are my things but others are J.K. Rowlings  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning: Pure fluffiness and mushiness to the end of this chapter  
  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
One for the money and the free rides it's two for the lie that you denied  
  
All rise-All rise  
  
Three for the calls you've been making it's four for all the times you've been faking  
  
All rise-All rise  
  
I'm gonna tell it to your face  
  
I rest my case  
  
  
  
Draco hummed Blue's, All Rise to himself as he drifted through the large, drafty halls of the Malfoy Mansion.  
  
He had changed over the past two years and was considerably kinder now that his father had died at the hands of a dementor.  
  
He, at the moment lived with his mother and step-father, Matt Reeves and his one-year old sister, Dixie.  
  
He still had his silvery white hair, and sneering face and he still enjoyed tormenting the Gryffindors.  
  
But at the moment he faced a problem.  
  
He was in love with a girl from the opposing house.  
  
Utterly in love.  
  
To her dark red hair, to her brown eyes that some how always had a flame burning in the pupil.  
  
He was in love with Ginny Weasley.  
  
Now for the problem. When, how and where to tell her.  
  
He had wanted to tell her for five years now, but with his father breathing constantly over his shoulder, he had resulted to calling names and sending hexes, probably making her idea of him even worse.  
  
He had been worrying about this all summer, as he was entering his seventh year and knowing Ginny's brain, he was sure she would have moved up a year.  
  
Right, he thought to himself. I'm going to tell her on the train.  
  
  
  
Time passed very slowly for Draco.  
  
He went to Diagon Ally a week before school started and walked through the shops aimlessly.  
  
He halted when he came to Flourish and Blotts and he stared through the window. Buying her books second hand was the angel he had been dreaming of.  
  
He continued to stare until he realized, with a slight blush that she was also looking at him.  
  
Her brown eyes looking with confusion. He turned away and headed towards the Animal Emporium. The tiny wizard who owned the place came up stuttering, "Mr M-M-Malfoy. H-How can I-I-I help you?"  
  
"I'm just looking thanks." He headed to the back of the smelly shop and saw a strange sight indeed. There in a cage, was two creatures. One was a beautiful fairy type thing, with flimsy wings and a beautiful dress and red hair, which looked a lot like Ginny.  
  
The other was a man clad in green with white hair and pale skin, looking quite a bit like Draco himself.  
  
Spotting the owner he said, "Could I please buy these two creatures. I'll take the green man now and if a beautiful girl with red hair, by the name of Ginny Weasley could you please give the fairy to her. Just don't tell her it's me."  
  
He finished up his shopping for the day and headed back for the mansion.  
  
  
  
This was the day!  
  
Draco had butterflies just thinking about it.  
  
Today was the day he would go back to Hagwarts for the final year, and today he would tell Ginny about his feelings.  
  
His family took him too the station and they passed through the barrier together.  
  
To the surprise to all on lookers he bent down and kissed Dixie on the cheek, hugged his mother and shook hands with his step-father.  
  
He hopped into the Prefect carriage and settled down.  
  
He was enjoying a muggle book (Lord of the Rings) when the dream team came in.  
  
Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and her, Ginny Weasley, came in.  
  
"We'll have to find another carriage since trash like this is in here."  
  
I tried to ignore him but when he started talking again I sneaked a look at Ginny.  
  
I knew she had seen me at the platform, but her face was expression-less.  
  
I sighed and made to stand up. "No it's okay. I'm going."  
  
As I reached the door I looked back at the dream team. Granger, Weasley and Potter were looking as though a bomb had gone off without there knowing (surprised) and Ginny was just looking at me with that heart warming smile of hers.  
  
I chose the compartment next to the one I was previously in, and bided my time until the time was right for me to tell Ginny everything. The time came sooner than he thought when the train came to a halt, and the lights went out.  
  
Draco got up and knocked on the door.  
  
He heard her excuse herself to check on who was knocking.  
  
As soon as she shut the door behind her he grabbed her in to a very passionate kiss.  
  
He probed his tongue at her soft lips until they parted and they caressed each other with such heat it was unimaginable. Who is this? He heard through his mind but as felt her hands move up and into his hair he forgot it and he placed his hands on her waist, dragging them up and down. He broke away, sensing that the lights were about to come on again. He couldn't believe this! He, Draco Malfoy was kissing the angel, Ginny Weasley.  
  
With one last kiss on the lips, he whispered "I love you Ginny," he slipped away in to the darkness.  
  
Rushing through the carriage and in to the bathroom he thought, Gosh Draco. Can't even tell the girl I love you to her face.  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful.  
  
Draco jumped out of the train carriage and in to the horse drawn ones waiting for them.  
  
He was caught up in his own world and did not realise who had came in to the carriage with him.  
  
There, in front of him sat Granger, Potter, Weasley and Ginny. Draco's worst enemies were in a conversation, not paying any attention to him. Ginny, on the other hand was still a little flushed but was smiling, most probably from the kiss. Draco smiled inwardly to himself. She was so cute!  
  
They all hurried in to the great hall and watched the new ones being sorted. Dumbledore stood up and made to say a few words but instead started a long speech.  
  
"Welcome all students to a new year at Hogwarts. May I start by congratulating Ginny Weasley, who received 21 owls, (or newts?) in her fifth year, making her the first person in Hogwarts history to move up a year to the seventh.  
  
"And secondly I have some big news for all year seven students. In exactly one month we will be travelling to the Tayana academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry for an exchange.  
  
"All of their second year students will be travelling here.  
  
"This may sound strange but at the Tayana students start there year at the age of sixteen going until they are twenty-one. All the average spells are embedded into their brains on the first day and as the grow up they will learn more complex spells, like becoming Animagi and being able to Apparate and dissaparate in their first year.  
  
"You will be in pairs, one boy and one girl and will be paired up with a pair from Tayana.  
  
"You will be living in one part of their castle learning how they learn and thir emotions and differences.  
  
"Names will be put up in common rooms tonight. Now I leave you with the words, Kionulus Hutti!!"  
  
An exuberant babble broke out over the tables and Draco resisted from looking over at Ginny. He had been right! She was to come up to his year. After he finished his meal he headed up to the common room to see which girl he had got. He scanned through the names and finally rested on his own.  
  
DracoMalfoy: Ginny Weasley  
  
Yes!!!! I swear I think that man (Dumbledore) is physic!!  
  
He drifted up to his personal bedroom in a very happy state.  
  
I hope Ginny isn't too sad about who she got, was the last coherent thought that Draco had as he fell in to a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
The month passed rather quickly and it was finally time for Draco to meet up with Ginny to travel by Floo to Tayana.  
  
They both arrived at the same time and waited for Dumbledore silently. When he finally arrived he was in such a hurry he just gave a couple of instructions than left.  
  
"Ladies first," Draco offered politely. What Ginny did surprised Draco very much.  
  
She walked up to him, grabbed his neck bringing her lips up to his.  
  
He deepened the kiss immediately. After a time she pulled back and brought her lips to his ear, sucking at the hollow behind his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I love you too," she whispered.  
  
And with that she walked up to the fireplace, taking a handful of Floo powder, stepped into the flames and shouted, "Tayana Academy."  
  
One thought pushed his way in to Draco's mind as he walked to the fireplace:  
  
How did she know?  
  
  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
It was very crowded in 'the burrow' that day as Ginny drifted restlessly between rooms.  
  
Fred and George were home from their busy schedules in the prank business and were causing havoc as always.  
  
(Fred, George! You change my belongings back to their normal colour now!  
  
But Mum. You look absolutely spiffing in Neon pink!  
  
Arrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!!!!!)  
  
Percy and her father were back from the ministry as well. Percy was explaining the problems of if you are hit at the same time with Big nose curse and the little head curses.  
  
Her father dosing slightly next to him was nodding his head at percuiliar intervals.  
  
(The effect will be you breaking out in hives along with your head turning out to be a nose for the next 48 hours. Would you like that to happen to you? Nod. Are you listening to me dad?)  
  
As she passed Bill and Charlies room she giggled to see them both sitting there in there trousers only with cards in their hands and two pretty young woman laughing, with all there clothes on and also cards in their hands.  
  
She walked up passed Ron's room which had some strange noises coming from within and even though the door was slightly ajar she resisted looking in. Probably Ron and Hermione making out.  
  
Ginny shivered uncontrollably.  
  
That was not a thought she really wanted in her head.  
  
She passed Harry as she made her way back down stairs.  
  
"Have you seen Ron and Hermione anywhere?" he asked.  
  
Thanking mum that she did not like Harry like that more she leaned down and whispered in his ear. She giggled as Harry's cheeks turned pink and he stumbled down the stairs.  
  
She followed slowly. She walked up to mother who was still clad in Neon pink. "Mum do you mind if I go to Diagon Alley now to get my school supplies. I'm so bored!" Her mother agreed after a lot of thought and handed Ginny 100 galleons. "Don't spend it all but get some new dress robes and also get something for your birthday." Ginny walked in to the living area and reached for some floo. "The leaky Cauldron." She landed with a thud in the dim lit bar.  
  
As she entered the Alley, she made her way to the book shop, Flourish and Blotts.  
  
As I was buying my books, (second hand of course) she felt the tingling sensation on the back of her neck to show someone was watching her. Deeply watching her. She turned her head to come eye to eye with a certain Silver haired, silver eyed Draco Malfoy.  
  
She watched intently as he turned away, a pink tinge coming to his pale cheeks. He turned so Ginny could not see his face no longer and he hurried down the street. Draco Malfoy staring at her. No, must be impossible. She thought as she drifted through the shops and finally came upon the Animal Emporium.  
  
She entered the door but was immediately pushed back out again. A hand helped her up again and she was staring over the top of the shop owners head. "I'm sorry Miss Weasley. I wasn't looking where I was going," he said as he dusted himself off. "But here. This was left for you. Giver anonymous."  
  
He smiled with glee as she held up the fairly like creature to the light.  
  
It hopped on her shoulder after the thorough inspection. I wonder who left this for me, she thought to herself.  
  
Time past quickly and it was already time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
All her family were coming to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself off. As they came through the barrier Ginny was face to face with a very strange sight. She turned to say something to her other friends but they had already gone off to talk with Dean Thomas.  
  
She shook her head as she ran to catch up with them. Draco Malfoy, hugging his mother, kissing a baby on the cheek and then shaking a mans hand! What a strange sight to behold.  
  
When Ron had finished talking to Dean about Quidditch they made there way on to the prefects carriage but were immediately halted by Ron.  
  
I peered around Hermiones frame to see why we had stopped.  
  
Draco was sitting there with a book in his hand looking right on back up at us.  
  
"We'll have to find another carriage since trash like this is in here."  
  
I saw him look at me, then sigh than say, "No it's okay. I'm going." I think all of our faces showed surprise at that moment.  
  
We all settled down, without another word about the run in with Draco.  
  
We had been playing a game of exploding snap for five minutes when suddenly the lights went out.  
  
I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione whispering in the corner so when there was a knock at the door and the others made no movement to answer it I said, "I'll go answer that shall I," in the most sarcastic manner I could muster.  
  
When I shut the door behind me I was swept in to a set of powerful arms pulled in to a very passionate kiss. A warm tongue probed at my lips, I opened them without hesitation and as I caressed this body, I thought who is this.  
  
My question was answered when a thought ran through my head. Draco Malfoy kissing Ginny Weasley. Draco left me with the words, "I love you Ginny Weasley."  
  
And the rest is history.  
  
(or for the moment at least.) 


	4. Cooper

It was Cooper and Faith's second day at Tayana academy and there first class was Animagi. As they entered there class the teacher was already there and waiting.  
  
"Sit down girls," she encouraged. "Hello class. My name is Professor Phillips and I will be teaching you this year.  
  
"Now as this is your very first class of the year I will be the one to tell you the news. We will be doing an exchange with the Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.  
  
  
  
"You first years will be host to there 6 and 7th years who are the same age as you. You will be put in to pairs, subsequently the same ones as you have in the class and will be paired up with a pair from there school. Boy, girl. Boy girl. And regarding Animagi we will making a double brew so that the students from Hogwarts will not be left out. And as the year progresses we will learn about all the different animals that you can turn into. Now lets get going. Here are the pairs."  
  
Cooper listened as the kind teacher rattled off the names. When she finally got up to her name, "Hanley and Evans,'" she heard someone clear there throat.  
  
The witch looked down at her paper once more and repeated herself. "Hanley and A Evans."  
  
Nobody had any idea why she did that until she came to Faith's name.  
  
"Biska and E Evans."  
  
So there were twins in this class! And she got to be paired up with one of them and Faith with the other one.  
  
Everyone seemed to be moving and only Faith and Cooper could not find their partners.  
  
Prof Phillips kindly pointed to a pair of boys searching the room.  
  
They were both incredibly handsome.  
  
One of them had shortish blonde hair but the other one, he was mind blowing. Black hair, flopping in to his gorgeous gray eyes.  
  
The boy who fell over me at the train station, she realized.  
  
I felt Faith squeeze my arm. By the look on her face and the direction she was looking she was apparently experiencing a major crush on the blonde guy.  
  
I calmly walked up to them and politely asked, "Are you two the Evans?"  
  
They nodded there heads yes.  
  
"Which one of you has the A attached to it?"  
  
"I do," the really incredibly handsome one said. What luck! What a cutie!  
  
"I think we've already met. Sort of," I said, teasing him.  
  
I watched as he blushed.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
I swung back grabbing Faith's arm, bringing her over. "Hi my name is Cooper Hanley and this is Faith Biska."  
  
I was glad to see the blonde guys eyes bulge at the sight of Faith.  
  
Faith and the E Evans boy walked off to another table leaving me and the cutie just standing their.  
  
We settled down at the nearest table and started chatting.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask this but what is your name? I don't think you'll appreciate it if I just call you Evan's with an A do you?"  
  
To my amazement he chuckled a bit. I thought any boy I said that too would be very angry.  
  
"I' m Aidan," he replied. "And my obnoxious brother your friend has got is called Elijah," Aidan said in a voice that meant he was joking.  
  
He looked to be very proud of his brother.  
  
"So where do you love?" Cooper asked trying to make conversation.  
  
She liked Aidan. He seemed to be the person you could like straight away.  
  
"I live in Dunedin. At 234 Trip street."  
  
Cooper almost squealed with delight.  
  
"We live next door!" she said happily. "How come you have so many strange noises coming from your place?"  
  
Aidan chuckled again. " Are you muggle born," he asked nicely.  
  
Cooper turned her head slightly suddenly sad. "I don't know," she answered. "I was abandoned at birth. I've been to more foster homes then you can imagine. I only just recently settled down with Faith and her grandma. There about the kindest family I've been too."  
  
"I'm sorry," Aidan said apologetically.  
  
"It's all right," Cooper stated. "I'm expecting no sympathy. Now how about this project," she started happily, carefully avoiding the subject of her family from progressing anymore.  
  
"I know! It's great isn't it. I can't wait to meet people from another school. My cousin went to Hogwarts," he then paused for a couple of seconds. "I think."  
  
The hour passed very quickly with Aidan and Cooper chatting.  
  
When the bell sounded, they packed away there parchment and quills and joined Faith and Elijah on there way too Muggle games.  
  
They all chatted aimlessly on how they liked Tayana and what they thought they were going to think of the other subjects. 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm not going to continue on this story but I am posting another one quite like it called 'The royal family.' Please review it. (  
  
Missy xxxxx 


End file.
